Une histoire de Mario
by katgotik
Summary: La journée semblait etre ben partie mais c'est pas ca que le destin décida!
1. Chapter 1

  
_C'était une belle journée ensoleillée dans Mushroom World. Enfin, après presque 20 ans d'existence, Mario et ses ti n'amis…_

Mario : Change moi ca par pitié!

_Euh… d'accord. Comme je disais Mario et ses ti n'amis…_

Luigi : Non mais ca va pas non?

_Euh… je fais de mon mieux hein! Bon, si je peux finir la phrase un jour… Mario et ses amis font une petite fête pour célébrer la venue de leurs vacances. Pas d'aventures, ni de monstres, ni de Bowser…_

Bowser : Quoi? Se gave de gâteau pendant que personne ne le regarde 

_Peu importe. Alors, voici maintenant l'ouverture de cette grande série de Mario et ses amis!_

Luigi : Yé.

Daisy : Hey vous vous rendez compte! C'est fini pour un bon bout de temps!

DK : Donkey voulais pas eeeeeeeeee! Donkey a été le premier à commencer et Donkey n'est pas écœuré!

Yoshi : Arrête de te plaindre! J'ai été un des derniers à apparaître dans ce stupide " Super Mario World " en 1990…

Mario : J'ai dit que j'étais désolé! J'ai eu un problème, je sais que t'aurais voulu apparaître avant mais que veux-tu…

Yoshi : Et pendant tout le temps du développement du jeu, j'était coincé dans un œuf qui était lui même dans un petit carré et en plus quand tu m'as libéré la première chose que t'a fait c'est m'embarquer dessus! NON MAIS IL FAUT PAS ÊTRE LOGIQUE!

Peach : Hey hey hey les amis, non non non, arrêtez de vous chicaner et regardez la paix qu'il y a en entre… Reçoit un coup de pied WHHOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tout le monde applaudit Yoshi 

Luigi : Je peux interrompre? C'est quoi cette soudaine haine contre Peach, Yoshi?

Yoshi : Bah tu sais, je l'ai jamais vraiment aimé. C'est toujours elle qui faisait la pétasse enfermée dans un château et qui criait " À L'AIDE! "! Elle m'énerve…

Mario : C'était pas de ma faute! C'était écrit dans mon contrat que je devais sauver Peach et… eurk… beurk… l'embrasser ensuite…

Silence inquiétant

Bowser : Tu l'as jamais aimé?

Mario : Pas vraiment non…

Bowser : Alors tu peux me dire, mis à part le contrat, pourquoi tu la sauvais?

Mario : Je sais pas.

Bowser : Non mais ca m'avance ca!

Peach se relevant du coin : Tu sauras que moi non plus je t'ai jamais aimé face de sardine écrasée!

Mario : Cligne des yeux ah… donc on s'entend?

Peach : Oui… bon.

Mario : Parfait!

Koopa : Alors qui veut un morceau de gâteau?

Yoshi : J'en prendrais bien un moi!

DK : Donkey aussi…

_Plus tard…_

Toad : … et là il me dit : Viens ici que je te donne ma coquille!

Tout le monde : PFFFFFFFHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

DK : Ah c'est impossible ce qu'on pouvait s'amuser à " Mario Kart 64 "!

Yoshi : C'est vrai!

Koopa : Je trouve pas ca drôle moi! À la dernière minute ils ont décidé de me remplacer par Wario!

Wario : Mais que veux-tu… les meilleurs joueurs sont toujours dans les meilleurs jeux!

Koopa : Hum hum… je te ferai remarqué que j'étais dans " Super Mario Bros " à plusieurs exemplaires… ne parle-t-on pas du jeu qui s'est vendu le plus au monde?

Mario : Bien répondu Koopa!

Tout le monde fixe Wario

Wario : Heu… heu… ah et puis merde!

Koopa : Na na ni na nèreeeeeeeeeeee!

Wario : Peu importe.

Luigi un peu plus loin du groupe : En parlant de " Super Mario Bros. ", venez donc voir ce que j'ai trouvé dans les références secrètes de Mushroom World!

Toad : Mais où est-ce que t'a trouvé ca? J'y suis même pas au courant moi-même!

Luigi : Dans un coin du mur là-bas. En voulant enlever la balle de la bouche à Chain Chomp, je suis tombé et je me suis cogné sur le mur. Ca a fait une sorte de trou et j'ai découvert un livre dedans. À voir la couverture, je dirais que se livre date de 1984… 1 an avant le lancement du jeu.

Toad : Mais voyons! Qu'est-ce que ca dit?

Luigi : C'est écrit sur le dos du livre que quiconque l'ouvrira, se verra jeté un sort à lui et à toutes les personnes présentes dans la même pièce…

Wario : C'est ridicule! Comment un livre peut-il nous jeter un sort hein? Hein?

Yoshi : Je ne crois pas que ce soit une blague! Je pense qu'il faut prendre ca très au sérieux.

Toad : Moi aussi je crois ca.

DK : Mais voyons, c'est impossible. Vous n'allez pas croire ces supercheries? Ce n'est qu'un livre, un livre on peut l'ouvrir, le lire, déchirer des pages, écrire dedans, le manger… Bulle de pensée _Hummmmmmmmmmm… le manger…_

Tout le monde : …

DK : Euh… désolé.

Mario : Mais ouvre le! Si on l'ouvre pas on ne saura jamais ce qu'il va se passer!

Luigi : J'aime mieux ne pas y penser tout de suite. Je vais le laisser là et on va y revenir plus tard. Continuons notre fête.

Koopa : Mais si tu le laisses là, y a certaines personnes qui vont sûrement vouloir venir l'ouvrir!

Luigi : Je ne crois pas, est-ce que quelqu'un a l'intention d'ouvrir le livre sans permission?

Yoshi : Non

Toad : Non

Mario : Non

Koopa : Non

Peach : Non

Daisy : Non

Waluigi : Non

DK : Non

Goomba : Pourquoi j'y toucherais?

Bowser : Devient rouge en essayant de ne pas dire oui Non!

Wario : OUI! Euh je veux dire : non.

Luigi : Bien. Maintenant je le laisse là et on continue ce que l'on faisait.

_Plus tard…_

Mario : … En étant à la 13e course, " Tiny-huge Island ", à la 3e étoile, qui je vois? Un grand Koopa qui me faisait croire qu'il était capable de me battre à la course!

Koopa : Non mais j'ai quand même bien joué mon rôle hein?

Mario : Ouais, le réalisateur t'avait demandé de ne pas courir trop vite… mais la première fois tu ne l'as pas écouté hein?

Koopa : Je sais je sais, mais j'étais trop excité de joué pour la 2e fois dans " Super Mario 64 "! C'était la première fois dans tous les jeux de Mario que j'apparaissais aussi grand!

Mario : Oui je sais, mais tu m'as quand même fait raté une étoi… Tourne la tête NONNNNNNNN DK NONNNNNNNNN! Fait tomber DK par terre .

Toad : Mais qu'est-ce que t'a fait là!

DK : Désolé tout le monde, c'était trop tentant… le livre a regardé Donkey et m'a dit : " Ouvre-moi, ouvre-moi! SVP… ouvre-moi! " Alors Donkey n'a pas pu résister…

Yoshi : Je crois qu'il est fatigué, le sucre lui a monté à la tête. À 3 on le soulève et on l'emmène dans sa chambre… 1-2-3! Prennent DK et l'emmènent dans sa chambre .

Koopa : Ca n'inspire pas bon signe, s'il a essayé d'ouvrir le livre, d'autres personnes peuvent aussi bien le faire! Je suggère donc de mettre un garde pour le surveiller.

Luigi : Hum…. Oui mais le garde devra seulement regarder le livre, et non danser et chanter avec le reste du groupe. Il nous faut quelqu'un qui déteste vraiment faire la fête…

_Tout le monde se tournent vers Goomba…_

Goomba : JE DÉTESTE FAIRE CA! Mais comme j'ai pas le choix… Se retourne et marche vers la chaise 

Peach : Je ne crois pas que ca soit très juste. Regardez-le…

Koopa : Mais si personne n'y va, alors le risque que quelqu'un ouvre le livre devient plus grand.

Daisy : Goomba? Retourne t'amuser! Je vais y aller moi! De toute façon, je ne pourrai peut-être pas danser, mais je pourrai quand même continuer à parler avec vous! La chaise n'est pas à l'autre bout du monde.

Yoshi qui se fait mal aux yeux en essayant de voir la chaise : Euh… je dirais pas ca moi…

Daisy : En tout cas.

Mario : C'est mort ici! Koopa, tu irais nous chercher de la musique?

Koopa : J'ai le disque de " Super Mario Bros. ", j'ai celui de " Super Mario 64 ", et celui du minable " Mario is missing "…

Mario : SVP j'essaie d'oublier ca!

Yoshi : Mets donc celui de " Super Mario 64 ", y a de bonnes musiques dessus! Mais attendez une minute… vous ne trouvez pas ca bizarre que Daisy voulait absolument aller protéger le livre?

Tout le monde : Non…

Yoshi : Ah.

_Long silence_

Tout le monde : NON DAISY!

_Annonceur : Yoshi part le premier suivi de près par Mario et Peach. Luigi dépasse Toad et arrive juste en arrière de Koopa! Wario suit de près Koopa et Waluigi mais ca ne sera pas assez. Mario dépasse Yoshi d'un cheveu et oui, oui! Mario arrive juste à temps pour arracher le livre des mains de Daisy! WHAAAAA! Quelle course extraordinaire!_

Mario : Ok ca va l'annonceur… Daisy pourquoi tu nous a fait ca?

Daisy : Ma curiosité me joue de très vilains tours! Pensée du passé En 1989, j'étais en train de cueillir des champignons près d'un château quand soudain, il m'a pris le goût de rentrer dans cet immeuble. Et là, j'ai fait la rencontre du plus horrible des monstres! Il se faisait appelé Tatanga et le jeu se faisait appelé " Super Mario Land " sur GameBoy! Pleure

Koopa : Tu pleures à cause de Tatanga ou à cause du nom du jeu?

Daisy : Euh… Essuie ses larmes un peu des deux?

Luigi : C'est vrai que c'est nul comme nom de jeu.

Mario : CA VA LA ON A COMPRIT!

Yoshi : Est-ce que t'a ouvert le livre?

Daisy : Non… une chance que vous êtes arrivé à temps parce que un peu plus et je l'ouvrais.

Koopa : Mais au fait, qui est arrivé en premier?

Mario : C'est moi!

Yoshi : Non c'est moi!

Mario : T'étais en arrière!

Toad : Je suis plus arrivé que vous!

Koopa : Comment tu peux dire que tu es plus arrivé? Tout le monde sait que c'est moi le gagnant!

Peach : C'est moi bon!

_La querelle continua… mais personne ne s'aperçoit que le livre a disparu de la table…_

Tout le monde : LE LIVRE!

_Plus tard…_

Bowser : Silence SVP Tape avec son marteau Hey c'est drôle… Tape Tape Tape

Yoshi : Ca va votre Honneur! Nous sommes ici dans la cour de Mushroom World pour déterminer qui a kidnappé le livre…

Koopa : Psssssssssst… ca se dit pas kidnappé un livre. On dit booknappé le livre…

Yoshi : Ah d'accord. Alors comme je disais, il faut déterminer qui a booknappé le livre. Nous avons 3 suspects potentiels : Wario, Daisy et Waluigi.

Daisy : Je suis innocente!

Wario : On le sait… pffffffffhehehehe…

Yoshi : Votre Honneur, nous avons raison de croire que ces 3 suspects ont chacun leurs motifs. Tenez, lisez ca!

_Wario : À voulu ouvrir le livre au début._

Daisy : À menti pour pouvoir ouvrir le livre.

Waluigi : Il est méchant…

Waluigi : C'est pas une raison!

Yoshi : OH que oui que ca en ai une! Si nous revenons sur le sujet, les scientifiques Toad, Mario et Luigi ont analysés les empreintes digitales du livre. Nous y avons trouvé celles de Luigi, puisque c'est lui qui a trouvé le livre. Celles de Wario puisque celui-ci a voulu l'ouvrir. Celles de Daisy, puisqu'elle a voulu également l'ouvrir. Et celles de Mario, puisque celui-ci à attrapé le livre pendant que Daisy le tenait. Donc ca exclu catégoriquement Waluigi!

Bowser : Mais comment avez-vous pu faire une analyse scientifique si vous n'avez pas le livre?

Yoshi : YOUHOUUUUUUUUUUU! C'est une histoire!

Bowser : Ah oui c'est vrai.

Koopa : Pour les empreintes digitales: Waluigi porte des gants ne l'oubliez pas!

Yoshi : Luigi, Mario et Wario aussi et ils ont laissés des traces!

Koopa : Oui mais… ah puis continuez.

Yoshi : Donc, les suspects possibles sont maintenant : Daisy et Wario.

Peach : Mais alors, comment allez-vous faire pour savoir qui l'a volé?

Yoshi : Ca c'est une question pour le scientifique Mario!

Mario : Eh bien eh bien, nous avons trouvé une fibre sur le livre, une fibre qui provient d'un tissu jaune! Ce qui est la couleur de la robe de Daisy!

Tout le monde : Blablablabla…

Bowser : Silence SVP… j'essaie de suivre c'est assez compliqué.

Mario : Mais je n'ai pas fini! Sur cette fibre jaune, nous avons analysé une certaine substance brune similaire à des excréments humains!

Wario : Oh oh!

Mario : Wario, voudriez vous nous montrez la couleur de vos sous-vêtements?

Wario : NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Mario : Monsieur le Procureur Yoshi, veuillez lui tirer les culottes!

Yoshi : Tire les culottes de Wario HA HA! Nous pouvons bien distinguer ici la couleur jaune des ses caleçons! Donc ce qui veut dire que le livre a traîné dans ses pantalons!

Luigi : Je pense que je vais m'évanouir…

Yoshi : Et si nous regardons de plus près, vous pouvez apercevoir une grande forme carré qui ressemble étrangement au livre recherché! Enlève le livre des culottes de Wario Et voilà! Une autre énigme résolue!

Luigi : Je ne te toucherai plus jamais Yoshi!

Yoshi : Peu importe…

Wario : Ca va ca va! C'était trop tentant de l'avoir.

Bowser : C'est pas vraiment une excuse ca! Je te condamne maintenant à la chaise électrique!

Yoshi : Euh… c'est parce qu'on n'a pas de chaise électrique…

Bowser : Ah oui j'avais oublié. Je vous condamne à la chaise musicale!

Yoshi : Euh… c'est parce que c'est l'fun la chaise musicale…

Bowser : Ah mais oui c'est vrai. Je vous condamne donc, à la chaise berçante!

Yoshi : Ouais en tout cas.

Bowser : Bon, donnez moi le livre pour que je puisse le mettre dans l'endroit où il est supposé être.

Yoshi : Tenez! Le livre tombe accidentellement par terre et s'ouvre

Tout le monde : OH NON!

_La suite dans le prochain épisode… Je sais c'est dommage mais il faudra vous y faire! J'ai plus d'idées moi la! Vous me forcer à écrire des suites pour ne pas que mon histoire tombe à plat! Je veux mon avocat, appelez mon agent! C'est pas une façon de me traiter! YOSHI IS THE BEST OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

P.S : J'aime bien les commentaires. Vous pourriez en mettre un petit pour moi après la lecture de cette histoire? Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous aimez et ce que vous n'aimez pas… mais j'aimerais que ca soit constructif et non destructif. Merci!


	2. Chapter 2

_**MERCI POUR TOUT VOS COMMENTAIRE! SA ME FAIT TROP PLAISIR!**_

_Résumé du dernier chapitre : Nous avons fait connaissance avec presque tous les personnages de Mario Bros. Ayant fini leurs aventures, ils décidèrent de prendre un repos bien mérité en faisant une petite fête. Mais les choses tournèrent mal lorsque Luigi découvrit un mystérieux livre dont personne ne connaissait l'origine. Il ne devait pas s'ouvrir sinon un malédiction allait s'en suivre. Soudain le livre disparu mais il fut vite retrouvé. Mais pourtant, il s'ouvrit et soudain…_

Tous : WHOOOOOAAAAAAAAA! BANG!

Luigi : J'ai mal au dos!

Peach : Mon mascaras coule!

Yoshi : J'ai les pattes en compote…

Toad : Je veux ma maman!

Mario : Arrêtez de vous plaindre et essayez plutôt de deviner où est-ce qu'on est!

Luigi : C'est vrai ca, où est-ce qu'on est?

Yoshi : Je ne le sais pas plus!

Mario : Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mais regardez ce belle petite bombe! Elle est toute chichinounette cette tite tite bombe!

Bob-Omb : MARIO! Ressaisis-toi! Donne des baffes à Mario même s'il n'a pas de bras 

Luigi : Bob-Omb! Ca fait longtemps hein?

Bob-Omb : Mettons que je ne m'ennuyais pas trop de votre face!

Luigi : Euh oui c'est bien… tu sais où est-ce qu'on est?

Bob-Omb : Dans mon cul!

Luigi : Ah mais oui ca y ressemble… n'est-ce pas Yoshi?

Yoshi : Effectivement, y a quand même des ressemblances…

Bob-Omb : On est pas là dedans! Bande de crétins! Mario explique leur donc!

Luigi : Connaît pas ca ici…

Mario : T'étais pas dans le jeu…

Tout le monde : DANS LE JEU?

Mario : Euh, ouais. On est dans Bob-Omb battlefield… Super Mario 64…

Tout le monde : hein?

Luigi : Ah oui oui! Sûrement! Roule les yeux Je crois ca moi! Je suis peut-être dans ton ombre Mario mais je suis pas stupide! Hehehe, regarde-moi cette montagne! Quel beau montage! C'est très beau, elle a l'air vrai. Regardez, j'y touche et ca me fait rien! Je lance Bob-Omb…

Bob-Omb : WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Luigi : … et il passe au travers! Et même je fonce dedans et…

_À l'hôpital_

Mario : Je te l'avais dit…

Luigi : Bah, même pas mal! Essaye d'ôter sa jambe de par-dessus sa tête

_Plus tard à l'endroit du départ…_

Mario : Bon oyé oyé tout le monde, nous sommes définitivement retournés en 1996 dans Super Mario 64. Que de joie.

Peach : Que de joie effectivement. Bon, c'est pas le temps de me débattre comme une épileptique et de gueuler comme une conasse pendant que Bowser m'enlève?

Yoshi : Bowser lâche l'arbre…

Bowser : Y a rien qui se mange dans ce maudit jeu!

Daisy : Eh ben alors? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Mario : Ben… la première fois que j'ai fait ca moi j'étais supposé de trouver les 120 étoiles pour pouvoir sauver Peach et tuer Bowser 3 fois…

Bowser : En vérité, les bombes étaient faites par ordinateur, l'explosion aussi et moi aussi!

Tout le monde : …

Bowser : Euh oui bon. Mais y avait un secret! Y avait un tapis en bas de la plate-forme quand je tombais, c'est pour ca que je rebondissais! HAHAHAHAHA!

Yoshi : Et ca fous quoi au juste?

Bowser : Ben ca fout pas grand chose… c'est tout…

Mario : Si on revenait à " Qu'est-ce qu'on fait "?

Luigi : Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui a gardé le livre?

Yoshi : Je l'ai! Mais je me demande si… pas touche Bowser…

Bowser : Ohhhhhh… pas fin.

Yoshi : Je me demande si… PAS TOUCHE BOWSER!

Bowser : Mais là! J'ai faim! J'ai envie d'un gros steak _de Yoshi_ avec des belles patates _de cuisses de Peach_ hummmmmm…

Yoshi : Oui moi aussi j'ai faim d'un steak avec des patates mais c'est pas le temps. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je me demande si c'est vraiment utile de le garder?

Luigi : Mais oui! On peut-être sortir d'ici et retourner à Mushroom World en passant par le livre!

Yoshi : Bonne idée! Essaye d'ouvrir le livre Ca s'ouvre pas! Tire dessus ARGHHH! Utilise un marteau qui vient de nul part et frappe comme un enragé WHAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH! JE VAIS T'AVOIR!

Mario : Yoshi, ca sert à rien de…

Yoshi : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mario : … de frapper comme…

Yoshi : BONGAAAA! KARATÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! IIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Mario : … comme un enragé dessus tu vas le briser!

Yoshi : Essoufflé Ok d'abord! Je te le donne… mais j'ai encore une envie de frapper!

Luigi : Frappe Goomba!

Goomba : NONNNNNNN PAS ENCORE!

Yoshi : WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_Pendant que Yoshi et Goomba se battent à coups d'oxygène, les autres essaient de trouver quelque chose à faire…_

Peach : Je trouve pas que c'est une mauvaise idée d'essayer d'avoir les 120 étoiles…

_Narrateur : Non mais ca va pas! Mon chapitre va pas durer 1200 pages!_

Daisy : Ouais… t'inquiètes pas, elle réfléchie pas quand elle parle de toute façon…

Peach : Espèce de grosse… de grosse… de grosse!

Daisy : Heh… moi au moins je suis pas petite-madame-rose-nanane-extra-pétasse-féminine!

Peach : AHHHH! Devient mauve

Mario : Woh woh woh, on se calme!

Luigi : Comment ca on se calme! Si elles continuent, on va avoir droit a un combat en maillots de bain dans la boue!

Peach : Bande de machos! Daisy, on va leur montrer comment les femmes peuvent êtres supérieures aux hommes! Allez, on va allez chercher la première étoile tout seules!

Luigi : C'est d'accord! Mario tu viens avec moi!

Yoshi plus loin avec Goomba : He bien… tant qu'à être là, je me mets avec toi?

Goomba : Fais ce que tu veux…

DK, Bowser, Toad, Koopa, Wario, Waluigi : Et nous?

Koopa : On a pas eu une seule réplique depuis le début de l'histoire, vous nous prenez pour qui là?

Mario : Euh… Toad a parlé lui… et Bowser aussi et…

Koopa : NE PÈTE PAS MA BALLOUNE!

DK : Donkey va se mettre avec Bowser! Donkey aime Bowser! Bowser est l'ami de Donkey!

Bowser : Est-ce que ca se mange un Donkey?

DK : Euh… non.

Bowser : Ah

Koopa : Je me mets avec Toad, d'ac?

Toad : Parfait Koopa!

Wario : Et moi! Le pourri va aller avec un autre pourri!

Waluigi : OUAIS! Wario et Waluigi vont gagner c'est sûr! Nous sommes tellement… euh… comment dire… Wario! Le dictionnaire!

Wario : Page 533 : Intelligents?

Waluigi : Nan… pas ca…

Wario : Page 398 : Extraordinaire?

Waluigi : Non plus…

Wario : Page 798 : Pourris?

Waluigi : Ouais c'est ca! Nous sommes tellement page 798 pourris! HAHAHAHA!

Tous lèvent un sourcil

Waluigi : Eh ben quoi?

Mario : Peu importe. Alors, la course va commencée. L'équipe qui trouve l'étoile en premier se verra remettre l'estime de chacune des autres équipes plus l'étoile en question ca va?

Tous : Ouais ca va.

Mario : Pas de questions?

Bowser : Ca se mange une étoile?

Mario : ARGHHH!

Luigi : Alors : 3 – 2 – 1 PARTEZ!

_Ceux qui ont joué à Super Mario 64 savent que la première étoile du jeu se trouve complètement en haut de la montagne… mais n'oubliez pas qu'il y a Big Bob-Omb…_

Luigi : Allez Mario! On prend le pont!

Mario : Ca irait plus vite si…

Luigi : Le pont! Le pont! LE PONT! Marche comme un zombie

Mario : Oui oui ca va on va prendre le pont…

---

Daisy : Regarde-les! Ils ne se doutent même pas que ca irait plus vite si on prendrait le cube rouge qui cache une casquette qui vole. N'est-ce pas Peach?

Peach : Oui oui, c'est certain.

Daisy : Fais-moi la courte échelle.

Peach : Maintenant?

Daisy : Ben oui. Mais fait attention de ne pas toucher les coutures de ma robe sinon tu sais… cet histoire là ne sera plus faite pour un auditoire d'âge se situant entre 13 et 18 ans…

Peach : Mais on est pas dans une histoire?

Daisy : Euh… tuuuuuuuu n'aaaaaaaaaas riiiiiiiiiiien entennnnnnnnduuuuuuuu…

Peach : Jeeeeee n'aiiiiii riiiiieeeen n'ennnnnteeeeeeeennnnnnduuuuuuuuu…

Daisy : Eh ca marche! Bon maintenant réveille-toi et fais-moi la courte échelle!

Peach : HEIN? Qui quoi comment pourquoi où ca? Ah Daisy tu es là… la courte échelle, ah oui oui je te l'a fait mais juste une petite précision…

Daisy : QUOI?

Peach : C'est que le cube en question, est transparent. Il faut aller plus loin dans le jeu pour le détrens… le redétrons… le rédonsitu… en tout cas, le remettre comme il faut!

Daisy : On s'en fout! Courte échelle!

---

Wario : D'après la carte que j'ai volé à Mario il y a longtemps, je présume que l'étoile est caché ICI! Pointe la montagne 

Waluigi : Vite, il faut passer au travers!

Les deux ensemble : WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… BANG!

Wario sonné : Ca marchait pas en fin de compte… alors il faut recommencer!

Waluigi : D'accord!

Les deux ensemble : WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… BANG!

Waluigi sonné : Ca marche pas encore… on recommence!

Wario : D'accord!

---

_Yoshi et Goomba en avance…_

Yoshi : Ici il y a Chain Chomp, et là le 2e pont…

Goomba : J'ai mal au jambes… enfin… ce qui me sert de jambes.

Yoshi : Allez! Il nous reste seulement… beaucoup de chemin à faire…

Goomba : Fâché

Yoshi : On se calme! Lui lance un seau d'eau (qui vient lui aussi de nul part) dans la figure

Goomba : Je haïs la marche!

Yoshi : Attention! Prépare-toi à avancer… tranquillement… tranquillement…

TRANQUILLEMENT J'AI DIT!

Goomba : CA VA! Je marche tranquillement…

Yoshi : On passe le Chain Chomp… attention…

Chain Chomp : Oh! Vous avez beau passer... je suis en vacances. On m'a oublié ici quand la plupart des gens ont délaissé le jeu.

Yoshi : Euh… c'est biiiiiiien Pas rassuré viens Goomba, passons de l'autre côté Fixe Chain Chomp encore moins rassuré 

Goomba : Tasse-toi Yoshi! Tu vois pas que tu bloques le chemin?

---

DK : Donkey en a assez! Mario! Je veux m'en aller!

Mario : Pourquoi?

DK : Donkey n'a pas avancé d'un centimètre à cause de Bowser qui grignote le même arbre depuis tantôt!

Mario : Euh… désolé mais il faut qu'on y aille Part à une vitesse incalculable

Bowser : T'aurais pas du ketchup?

DK : ARGGGGGGHHHH!

---

Koopa : D'après les traces, Yoshi et Goomba ont passé ici juste avant nous…

Toad : Euh Koopa?… je pense que tu es trop dans les traces de Yoshi…

Koopa : Pourquoi?

Toad : T'as la tête dans son…

Koopa : AHHHH! Mon Dieu! Désolé Yoshi!

Yoshi : Il me semblait aussi que ca faisait bizarre sur mon mollet!

_Narrateur : Bande d'obsédés sexuels…_

Koopa : Eh dis donc… j'aime pas vraiment l'idée de nous séparer comme ca. On a quand même le droit de se mettre avec nos amis n'est-ce pas?

Yoshi : Ouais! C'est vrai qu'on a le droit de….

: sjisadjfiurdsfgpsdgmf….

Goomba : C'était quoi ca?

Koopa : C'était Mario et Luigi qui viennent de passé à une vitesse incalculable de tantôt…

Goomba : Ah bon.

Toad : Qu'est-ce qui cloche dans ce que tu viens de nous dire?

Koopa : C'est que vu qu'ils vont très vite, ils vont atteindre l'étoile avant nous et mériter l'estime de tous les autres.

Toad : Ahhhhhhh

_Long silence…_

Yoshi : Dis-moi Toad? T'a passé une belle fin de semaine?

Toad : Ah moi impeccable! Je me suis tellement amusé pendant mon… vitesse, étoile, mérite, estime…

Tous se regardent…

Tous : ATTENDEZ-NOUS!

---

Wario : Si on continue, on va être en mesure de pouvoir faire un trou assez gros pour allez chercher l'étoile…

Waluigi : Ouais, alors continuons à foncer dans la montagne!

Wario : OUAAAAAAAAIS!

---

Bowser : En fin de compte, de la moutarde ca serait mieux…

DK : Au secours!

---

Daisy : Peach, je crois que je viens de réaliser une chose…

Peach : Laquelle?

Daisy : Le bloque ne s'ouvrira pas…

Peach : Que tu es observatrice Roule les yeux

---

Yoshi : ON VA ARRIVER AVANT VOUS!

Luigi : Y'EN AI PAS QUESTION!

Koopa : OUIIIIIIIIIIII!

Mario : NONNNNNNNNNNN!

Luigi : TIENS! Envoi Koopa en bas de la montagne

Koopa : WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… Bulle de pensée _Mais voyons donc Koopa, t'as des ailes de réserve cachées dans ta carapace… _C'est bien trop vrai! Vole

Mario : Je vais l'avoir!

Goomba : Non c'est nous!

Tous : AHHHHHHHHHH!

_En haut de la montagne_

Yoshi : C'est nous!

Luigi : Non c'est nous bon!

Koopa : C'est nous un point final!

Mario : Je demande la vidéo de reprise Lakitu!

Lakitu : Je ne l'ai pas! Ma caméra est en plastique…

Mario : ARGH!

Big Bob-Omb : Voix grave Si vous voulez savoir, j'étais là avant vous…

Yoshi : Ah vas t'en! On se dispute là! Donne une pichenette sur Big Bob-Omb

Big Bob-Omb : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Tite étoile qui fait " ting "

Toad : Regardez l'étoile!

Tous : Ohhhhhhhhh!

Toad : Mais qui va aller la chercher?

Yoshi : Moi!

Luigi : Non moi!

Mario : Moi bon!

Koopa : C'est moi qui y va!

Mario : ARGH! Boule de fumée où tous les personnages se battent

Goomba va tranquillement la chercher : Hehehe… je l'ai!

_Mystérieusement, Wario, Waluigi, Peach, Daisy, DK et Bowser sont téléportés en haut de la montagne :_

Luigi : Yoshi! Le livre!

Yoshi : Ah mais oui! Ouvre le livre

Peach : On va retourner à Mushroom World!

Mario : Peut-être pas…

Disparaissent

_La suite dans le 3e chapitre!   
_


End file.
